


The Meet-Cute

by LlamaCow



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Very light smut, barely counts as smut, mostly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: A Meet-Cute: a scene in which the two people who will form a future romantic couple meet for the first time, typically under unusual, humorous, or "cute" circumstances.Boo Seungkwan didn't think it was cute at all when clumsy stranger Kim Mingyu spilled coffee on him, but maybe there was something to this romantic comedy staple after all.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	The Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> First Boogyu of the new decade! I have so many Boogyu WIPs and I really need to finish more! 
> 
> I thought this one was kinda cute, so I hope someone enjoys! Feel free to leave me a comment~ <3

Boo Seungkwan was in a hurry that day. He had a job interview for a position on the creative team of a company that manufactured toys, outfits, and other pet paraphernalia. He had been wanting to change jobs for a while now and he couldn't believe himself when he was running late. He rushed passed the people on the sidewalk with a lot of  _ excuse me _ 's and  _ pardon me _ 's and managed to somehow make up for the time he had lost picking out his shirt for the interview. But he had the weirdest of luck that day. You would think that street vendors with balloons was a thing of the past and reserved for carnivals and theme parks now. But not only was there one on the street Seungkwan was making his way through, the vendor, caught of guard by the strong wind, lost control of a handful of balloons and they flew right into his path. Seungkwan waved his hands around trying to rid himself of the helium filled chaos. He heard a man's voice yelling at him from somewhere close.

“Hold on, I got you!” The man tried to be helpful and wave away the balloons, but he had clearly forgotten he was holding a cup of coffee, tall. Something Seungkwan, unfortunately, learned by having the entire content of the cup ending up on his carefully chosen shirt.

The balloons got caught in another gust of wind and Seungkwan stood frozen with his arms slightly held up to the side. He looked down at his shirt, taking in the damage.

“If this was a romantic comedy this would be our meet-cute.” The man who had tried to help him chuckled awkwardly.

Seungkwan's head jerked up and he glared at the man with narrowed eyes (who, Seungkwan had to admit, was extremely attractive). What the fuck was he talking about at a time such as this.

"There is nothing cute about this! Look at my shirt!" He pointed at his chest as if the huge coffee stain on its own wasn't evident enough. “I'm on my way to a job interview!”

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" The other man's eyes widened in panic. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper napkin with which he started to dab at Seungkwan's shirt.

“Eh, I don't think that's helping much.”

“I'm sorry! I—"

"Look, it's not your fault. Well, a bit.” Despite his initial annoyance he felt bad for snapping at the stranger. He seemed like a good guy. He looked down at his shirt again and pulled the wet fabric away from his chest with a scrunched up nose. “Now what am I supposed to do? Nobody is going to hire me looking like this.”

The face of the other man lit up with an idea. “You can wear mine! We'll switch shirts and you can give it back to me after your interview!”

Seungkwan stared at him again. Was he for real? "Ehm...that's okay."

But despite Seungkwan declining the offer he was already being dragged inside the nearest coffee shop and into the bathroom. Before he knew it he was unbuttoning his shirt in one of the stalls and the other man was doing the same in the one next to it.

“So what's the job?” He was asked.

“Oh, ehm, it's for a company that makes dog toys and stuff.”

“That sounds awesome. I'm a vet myself.”

The other man swung his shirt over the partition. “Here. Take it and give me yours.”

Seungkwan did what he was told and got out of the stall.

“I'm Mingyu by the way,” the other man, now squeezed into Seungkwan's wet shirt, introduced himself.

“Seungkwan.”

At that moment Seungkwan got hit with the reality that he was once again running late. Again he was rushing down the street. But this time with someone else in tow. Luckily the office wasn't far away and he managed to get there just in time.

“Ehm, I'm not sure how long I'll be...”

Mingyu smiled at him, “That's okay. I don't have any plans for the rest of the day or anything. The weather is nice. I'll just wait out here on that bench over there, okay?”

“Sure, I guess.” Seungkwan wasn't sure what to make of this random person he had just met who was now wishing him good luck and waving to him as he walked inside.

The interview went fairly well and he had almost forgotten the whole coffee and shirt debacle until he stepped back outside and spotted Mingyu indeed still on the bench. He was already walking over with a stupid smile on his face.

“How did it go?” He asked cheerfully.

“Fine.”

“Ready to get your shirt back?”

Seungkwan looked at the shirt and scrunched up his nose, “I guess I have no choice. Although I don't really feel like putting that shirt on again to be honest.”

“Do you live close-by? I could just wear it until we get to your place and throw it right into the laundry!”

Seungkwan took a moment to consider how likely it was that this guy was a serial killer. It was still the middle of the day and he seemed too happy to be a serial killer. “Ehm, yeah alright, I guess.”

And so he ended up riding the bus to his house with Kim Mingyu, a random tall clumsy stranger. He opened the door to his apartment and they went inside. Just then his phone rang. “Excuse me for a moment.” He walked to the other corner of the living room to take the call from his best friend, Soonyoung.

“ _ How did the interview go? _ ”

“Fine, I think I did pretty good. But I somehow ended up with a stranger in my apartment.”

" _ Weird flex but okay. What happened? _ "

“Well, I was walking down the street when suddenly I was attacked by a herd of balloons. Then this guy—" he was explaining what had happened and as he talked turned around to see what the stranger was doing only to find that said stranger had taken the shirt off and was now standing topless in his living room with a sheepish look on his face. “Holy fuck, he's walking around half naked. I gotta go!” Seungkwan spoke in a hushed voice, his hand covering his mouth.

" _ What!? Seungkwan, are you in danger? _ "

"No, no, he just appears to be an idiot. I'll call you later."

He hung up the phone and approached Mingyu with a hand half shielding his eyes and his face turned away, “What are you doing!?”

“Where's your washing machine?” Mingyu asked as if it was normal to take of clothes as soon as you entered someone's home.

“It's right in there.” Seungkwan pointed vaguely in the direction of his bathroom, “Please put a shirt on!”

“I would, but you're still wearing mine,” Mingyu rightfully pointed out.

Seungkwan felt a blush color his cheeks. Right. He  _ was _ still wearing his shirt. “Hold on!”

He went into his bedroom and quickly changed. When he came back out he handed Mingyu his shirt back. This time he wasn't shielding his eyes and he really wish he had because what he saw made him feel all sorts of things.

“Do you, eh, want some tea or something?”  _ Why am I offering him a hot beverage instead of asking him to leave? _ Seungkwan thought, surprised at what was coming out of his own mouth. He was even more surprised at himself when Mingyu accepted his offer and Seungkwan was glad that he did.

As it turned out, this clumsy guy wasn't a bad conversationalist and Seungkwan found himself pouring more than one cup of tea as the time went by. Mingyu was just telling a story of the time he had to chase a hamster around his veterinary clinic when Seungkwan's phone rang again. Once more it was Soonyoung. Seungkwan excused himself and walked away from the table where they had been sitting.

“ _ You said you were going to call me back! _ ” Soonyoung yelled at him as soon as he answered. “ _ Glad to know you weren't murdered by the naked stranger you let into your home! _ ”

“He was only half naked and I'm fine. What do you want?”

“Besides making sure you're still alive, I just wanted to check that you haven't forgotten about your date tonight.”

Oh yeah. The blind date Soonyoung was insisting he'd go on. Ever since he got with his new boyfriend his best friend had made it his mission to get Seungkwan a boyfriend too. He actually  _ had _ forgotten and he wasn't in the mood to go out now.

“Ehm, I'm not feeling very well. Can you ask him to reschedule?”

“ _ Boo Seungkwan! Come on! This guy is perfect for you! _ ”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and sighed. Every guy Soonyoung suggested was always 'perfect for him', except that they never were. “You don't even know him.”

“ _ But my amazing boyfriend does and I believe everything he says. Besides I did meet him once and he really did seem nice, Kwannie. _ ”

“I promise I'll go on this stupid date some other day, but not tonight.” He didn't give Soonyoung another chance to object and hung up.

Meanwhile back at the table, Mingyu had taken this opportunity to make a call of his own.

“ _ What?” _ His friend answered the phone with an annoyed tone.

“Why do you already sound mad? I haven't even said anything yet,” Mingyu whined.

“ _ I swear if you're calling why I think you're calling! _ ”

“It's not what you think!”

“ _ Oh, so you're not calling to cancel? _ ”

“Well...”

“ _ I knew it! _ ”

“But it's not like that, okay!” He saw Seungkwan walking back over and he cut the conversation short, “I'm sorry. I'll explain later, bye, love you.”

Seungkwan sat back down. “Sorry. You were saying something about a crazy hamster?”

Their conversation picked up again and continued seamlessly until both of their phones chimed at almost the same time. Seungkwan was first to check. “Oh. It's just a notification from Netflix. I set it up to notify me about an upcoming release.”

“Don't tell me...” Mingyu showed him his phone and it showed the second season of the show Seungkwan had been dying to see.

“Oh my god, yes! The last season ended on such a cliffhanger! I—" he hesitated a moment, but he had already worn this guy's shirt, seen his chest, and made him tea all in the few hours after meeting him. So what the heck. “Do you maybe want to order some food and watch it here? It's always more fun to watch these kind of shows with a fellow fan, right?”

Mingyu's face lit up. “Totally!”

They ordered food and settled down on the couch. They were a few episodes in when Mingyu suddenly jolted up, “Oh shit! What time is it now? Did I miss the last bus? Maybe I can still make it if I run.” He checked his phone and jumped up. Seungkwan also got up.

“Wait! It's late and dark and maybe it's not safe to go out all by yourself.” His neighborhood wasn't dangerous at all, and it wasn't like taxis didn't exist, but for whatever reason Seungkwan didn't want Mingyu to leave yet.

“Thanks for your concern, but it'll be a lot more dangerous if I miss the last bus and have to walk all the way home.” Mingyu chuckled.

“You can stay here.” He just blurted it out. “O-on the couch! It actually folds out to make an extra bed,” he quickly added, hoping he hadn't made Mingyu think he was making a weird proposal.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah...that way we can watch another episode. It's just getting really tense...”

“If you're sure it's okay.” Mingyu was already making his way back to the couch. They both sat down again. By accident or on purpose, they were sitting a lot closer than before. Their legs were touching. Seungkwan pressed play and tried to ignore it. At the same time he wondered if Mingyu was aware of it too.

The next day Mingyu had woken up before Seungkwan and by the time he emerged from his bedroom (okay he had sneaked into the bathroom to comb his hair and brush his teeth before coming out), Mingyu had already folded the couch back, folded the sheets and blanket Seungkwan had given him and made coffee.

“I hope you don't mind I used your coffee maker.”

Seungkwan sat down at the table, “Did you make enough for two?”

Mingyu smirked and filled another cup, “Of course I did.”

“Then I don't mind.”

“So, ehm,” Mingyu said as Seungkwan started sipping his coffee, “I know it's Saturday, but like I said yesterday my clinic opens on Saturdays too and sometimes, like this week, I have work. But, ehm, do you maybe sometime want to finish watching together?”

“Okay, but I'm really bad at pacing myself with these kind of shows so if we could watch it soon, that would be great.” He wasn't lying. But really he just wanted to seem him again. Their eyes met.

“How about tonight?” Mingyu suggested. “I finish at six. I'll pick up some food and come back here around seven thirty?”

“Works for me!”

Seungkwan didn't have plans to fill his day with and it seemed to take forever for the time to pass today. So he decided to go out and get some shopping done. He was absentmindedly walking around the aisles of a large supermarket to get a few random things. Mingyu said he was bringing food, but maybe he could get some snacks. He picked up a jar of stuffed olives and wondered if Mingyu liked olives. Could people be allergic to olives? Actually, he didn't care much for olives himself. He put them back and kept strolling. He ended up in the aisle that had all sort of drugstore products. As he walked by he let his eyes wander over the many kinds bandages, headache medication, and condoms. He stopped walking and stared at the variety. His mind went to his empty nightstand. He had none at home. He was a grown man. This was nothing embarrassing. And yet he almost let out a yelp when his phone rang just as he was about to reach out and grab a box.

“Can't you just text me like a normal person?” he hissed into the phone. He didn't even have to check who was calling. Of course it was Soonyoung.

“ _ What are you doing tonight?” _ Soonyoung asked, completely unbothered by his best friend's hostile tone, “ _ Maybe we can catch a movie _ ?”

“Actually...” he said and his eyes darted over to the condoms on the shelf, “...I have plans.”  _ Not those kind of plans _ .  _ I wasn't going to get condoms for tonight. It's just responsible for adults to have condoms at their house.  _ Even in his own thoughts he was pretending like he didn't think of the man coming over to his house later the second his eyes landed on those condoms.

“ _ Oh _ ?”

“Yeah, I'm watching the new season of—"

“ _ Boo Seungkwan! Are you blowing me off to binge Netflix by yourself again? I know people need alone time, but you already blew off that date yesterday. He really would have been perfect for you by the way. He even canceled yesterday, just like you. _ ”

“For your information, I won't be watching alone.” Seungkwan said as he started walking around the aisles again.

“ _ Oh? Who are you watching with? _ ”

“None of your business!”

“ _ Why can't you just tell me who it is? Oh, wait a minute. Is it a guy? _ ”

Seungkwan knew it was impossible to keep anything from Soonyoung, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. “It's just a friend.”

“ _ A  _ guy _ friend? _ ”

Seungkwan could almost hear Soonyoung wiggling his eyebrows. “He's a friend who happens to be a guy, yes.”

“ _ Do I know this  _ friend _? _ ”

“No. He's a new friend.” Seungkwan placed a bag of Doritos in his basket.

“ _ How new? When did you meet him? _ ”

“Yesterday...” The cat was almost out of the bag.

“ _ Seungkwan, don't tell me you've befriended the naked stranger!? _ ”

“...” Hearing Soonyoung say it like that made it sound crazy. But Seungkwan supposed it was kind of crazy.

“ _ Please, I need more details about this dude. So I don't worry you're getting involved with some sort of maniac. _ ”

“His name is Mingyu.”

“ _ Mingyu? _ ” Soonyoung went quiet for a moment, “ _ What does he look like? _ ”

“Ehm, he's tall...a bit tan...he smiles a lot like some sort of endearing idiot.”

“ _ Do you know what kind of work he does? _ ”

“Yeah, ehm, he actually had to work today. He's a vet and the clinic he works at is open Saturdays too.”

“ _ I see...well, have fun! Go get some—" _

“Don't say it!”

“ _ -dick! You need it. _ ”

Seungkwan grunted as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. He walked down the aisle he was currently in for a few steps more before he turned back around and went back to the aisle he had been in when Soonyoung called. He quickly grabbed a box of condoms and threw it in his basket. As he walked down the aisle he also grabbed a random box of band-aids and threw those on top. Responsible adults also need band-aids.

That night when the doorbell rang Seungkwan took a deep breath before opening the door. He didn't understand why he felt nervous. Maybe he was starting to question his decision to befriend random men of the streets? If he had doubts about it they melted like ice cream on a hot summer day as soon as he opened the door. Mingyu was standing in his doorway holding food and looking like he had just rolled out of a fashion magazine instead of work.

“Sorry I'm a little late,” he said as he came inside and walked passed Seungkwan, allowing him to catch a whiff of whatever wonderful scent he was wearing. “I went home real quick to change. A parakeet pooped on me today.”

Seungkwan closed the door and chuckled, “Well you clean up nicely.”

The beginning of the night was pretty uneventful. They ate while watching Netflix. Seungkwan tried to not look at or smell Mingyu. Regardless of his own attraction that he was now willing to admit to, he had no idea what Mingyu's deal was. The true events of the evening started to unfold when Mingyu, in all his clumsiness, knocked over his glass of soda when he tried to cross his legs.

“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up!”

Seungkwan went into the kitchen and came back with a roll of paper towels (another responsible adult item he had picked up today). They were both mopping up the mess when, like in a cheesy movie, their hands brushed together and they both stopped. Seungkwan swallowed and slowly, slowly, turned his head to face Mingyu who was already looking at him. Their eyes met and he blinked a few times, feeling his heart pounding out of his chest. Mingyu started to lean in. Seungkwan closed his eyes. It was soft. And short. Too short. Their lips made a sound when they pulled apart. Their eyes met again and this time it was Seungkwan who leaned in first. Both still with their hands on the now drenched mushy paper towels. Mingyu was a lot taller and he had been on his knees while Seungkwan was sitting on his butt, so he was towering over him when they started kissing. He was really just attempting to get more comfortable, but his height combined with his clumsy inclinations effectively pushed Seungkwan down towards the floor. He didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his hands around Mingyu's neck and pulled him down with him so their lips could stay together.

Now lying on the floor between his couch and the coffee table, Seungkwan felt the wetness of the spilled drink soaking the back of his shirt. An involuntary moan escaped him when Mingyu deepened the kiss. This only seemed to spur him on, however. He started kissing Seungkwan with more hunger. Heavier. Faster. Mingyu moved to sit back up and made sure he took Seungkwan with him. He reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Seungkwan, not wanting to be without a shirt all alone, made sure Mingyu's shirt followed swiftly. He pushed him against the couch and straddled his thighs. He leaned back in to connect their needy mouths again. He felt Mingyu's hands grab his ass and he grinded down on him. The moan that followed was delicious. Seungkwan decided it was time to move this over to the bedroom. They couldn't keep their hands off each other as they made it over there and most of their clothes didn't reach the room.

The open curtains allowed the moonlight to seep into the room and provided just the right amount of light for the two men to explore each other's bodies in. He never liked to admit if Soonyoung was right about anything, but he really had craved for some physical attention and damn if Mingyu wasn't hitting every right spot. The clumsy man from before had made way for a bona fide sex-god. He had Seungkwan moaning and groaning and begging for more. By the time they finished he was panting and a stupid smile adorned his face.

“That was...” Seungkwan said as he laid on his back, completely spent, “...that was something.”

Mingyu leaned over and pecked his lips, “It sure was.” He lay down next to him, “Good thing you had that completely new box of condoms.”

A blush crept onto Seungkwan's face.

Mingyu chuckled, “I'm just kidding. I have two brand new condoms in my wallet.”

Seungkwan turned his face slightly so he could look at him.

“N-not that I was coming over here assuming to have sex with you!” Mingyu stammered. “It's just good to be prepared, you know.”

Seungkwan looked at the naked man next to him and just started laughing. He wasn't even sure why he was laughing, but he just felt really good and he was glad he wasn't the only responsible adult in the room. Mingyu joined his laughter for a moment, but shut him up with a kiss on the mouth. They kissed lazily for a while until Seungkwan suggested they'd take a shower.

The hot water ran over their bodies and Seungkwan felt Mingyu press a soft kiss on his neck. When they got out he wrapped Mingyu's big body in an even bigger towel. They settled back onto the couch. Both dressed in clothes Seungkwan used for nightwear. The legs of the sweatpants Mingyu was wearing barely long enough. They weren't doing anything. Just sitting on the couch. Holding hands and Seungkwan's head on Mingyu's shoulder.

“So, ehm,” Seungkwan eventually broke the silence, “I don't normally sleep with random guys I just met.”

Mingyu stroked the back of Seungkwan's hand with his thumb, “Me neither.” The corner's of his mouth curled up into a gentle smile, “Maybe the way we met yesterday really was a meet-cute and we were inevitably going to end up in a relationship anyway.”

Seungkwan lifted his head and looked up at him.

“I'm sorry. It's probably way too soon to label this as a relationship, isn't it?” Mingyu stammered, afraid he had scared Seungkwan off. But Seungkwan just smiled and put his head back down on his shoulder.

“Hmm, I don't know,” he wondered out loud. “I think we've been doing everything in super speed anyway.”

“Yeah?” Mingyu asked. His insides were doing somersaults.

Seungkwan didn't answer, but he snuggled closer.

A little bit later his phone lit up with a notification. He checked to see what it was and he clicked his tongue. It was a message from Soonyoung asking if he was enjoying his night. Apparently he and his boyfriend, Wonwoo, were having a movie night now and to prove it he attached a picture of the two of them together.

“Something wrong?” Mingyu asked, reaching for his own phone to check if he had any messages.

“No. Just my best friend trying to rub it in my face that he's the perfect happy couple with his boyfriend. Wait till I tell him that he asked me to hang out first.”

“That's funny...” Mingyu said, “...my best friend just sent me a picture of him and his boyfriend too. I guess our friends are pretty similar.” He held up his phone to show the picture to him and watched Seungkwan's eyes grow wide.

“They're not just similar, they are the same!” He held up his own phone and pulled up his chat with Soonyoung. “Look! Same!”

“What the fuck!”

They held their phones together as if that would somehow change the fact they were staring at the same picture of Soonyoung and Wonwoo together.

“I can't believe this!” Seungkwan said. “That bastard is always trying to set me up with people, how come he's never set me up with you? I even was supposed to have a blind date yesterday, probably with some loser, while he failed to mention that his boyfriend is friends with a hot tall veterinarian!”

“You think I'm hot?”

“So not the point I was trying to make.”

“But wait, you were supposed to have a blind date yesterday?”

“Yeah, but I asked to reschedule, because...well...I was busy talking to you I guess. It doesn't really matter now anyway. Besides, the other guy canceled too apparently.”

“Yeah, he did. Because he was hanging out with you.”

“What?”

“I think I might have been that blind date! Wonwoo had set me up to go out with one of Soonyoung's friends! Last night! But I canceled because I met you and I was afraid that if I left I would never see you again.”

“Holy cheesecake!” Seungkwan yelled out.

“Holy...cheesecake?”

“I don't know! Just...what the fuck. That's kind of hilarious.”

“See, we really do belong in a movie. These kind of things don't usually happen in real life.”

Seungkwan smiled, “Yeah, I guess we do.” He suddenly frowned at his phone, “Wait a minute...I think Soonyoung figured it out when I talked to him earlier! First he was worried I was hooking up with a maniac, but after I told him your name and that you're a vet he was suddenly totally fine with it! That's why they sent us the picture at the same time!”

“Do you want to send a picture back with the caption  _ my boyfriend is hotter than yours _ ?”

“Are we using the b-word already?” Seungkwan set with a tease in his voice.

“I just thought...earlier...you said the super speed, and—"

Seungkwan placed a finger on Mingyu's lips, “Shhh. I'm just joking. I don't care we've only know each other for two days. Let's use the b-word. But I don't want to send anything to those two. Let them have their movie night and be plagued by not knowing what's going on with us.”

He leaned their foreheads together, “And to answer you earlier question. Yes, I think you're hot. I think you're so fucking unbelievably hot and if you're up for it I want to seriously deplete my condom supply. You don't work on Sundays, right?”

Mingyu swallowed, “No.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> The way Seungkwan didn't want to wear his shirt but was totally fine making a total stranger wear it all the way to his house.
> 
> They're cute, right? Tell me they're cute! T___T


End file.
